Ai No Yume
by Evanescent-Encounter
Summary: Millardo has been having constant dreams about someone he cannot see. All he can picture when he dreams is her back. Her long flowing hair was all that he could make out other than her figure. When he gets a new secretary under him he begins to imagine he


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, if I did Setsuna and Millardo would be together forever!!!!!!**

**:D**

**Also I wanna dedicate this one to one of my old friends from here **_**Guardian of Elysium**_** even though it's not a Trowa and Setsuna fic, I find this one interesting and hope that you'll like it.**

_He could feel her; he could feel her hands as they ran themselves over his chilled skin. Goosebumps settled over the places that her hands mapped, leaving a trail in its wake. So much did he want to put those hands to good use, but he held back, he showed restraint._

_Her hands then changed their course and ran themselves through his silver-blond hair forcing him to close his beautiful blue eyes in pleasure. So much could be done by her simple touch. _

_Then those talented fingers rested on his face forcing him to open his eyes, but he saw no face, only shadows blanketed by long hair. _

Millardo woke up for the third time that week feeling very warm. His body was on fire, all because of that dream girl, all because of a nameless and faceless person in his imagination. Not even Noin could do that when they were together, hell it even shocked him when he found himself falling out of love with the ever loyal preventor.

Noin, the blue-haired Taurus pilot who wormed her way into his heart during the war, was spunky. She brought him out of his normal routines and added some spice to his life. After the war things seemed to be going well, they were hitting it off just fine, until something inside him just broke and he found out that he didn't love her like he used it. Luckily she took it fairly well.

The silver-blond haired preventor sighed to himself and dragged his lazy carcass out of the master bed that he had just recently bought for his new apartment. He made sure to get the one with memory foam because Duo kept pestering him about it, something about it being "all the rage now" with people. And on top of that the braided Gundam pilot decided he would help go furniture shopping with the retired Epyon pilot.

There was a cherry wood desk that was across from the bed and next to it was a matching nightstand with a small Japanese Shoji lamp on top of it. Well everything in his room was cherry wood, the bed, the stands, the table, the dressers, everything. He found it very unnerving whenever he went to a home and the person living there didn't have enough common sense to at least _try _and match the items in the rooms.

In his bathroom he made sure to have the finest of marble flooring and his shower had showerheads that came out from all directions making it hard for him to have a dirty speck on him. The sink was cleaned off completely save for his toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash.

The shower wasted no time in heating itself up and Millardo wasted no time in stripping himself of his clothes. It felt good on his body, just to get all of the tension out. He made sure to wash his hair and body off before he reminisced about the dream. It felt so…_real_.

He could still feel those hands as they guided themselves along his chest, leaving nothing but heat. But it unnerved him because he couldn't see her face. Her face was all he wanted to see. He'd give the world just to see it now.

When he felt he had been in there long enough he finished off his shower and dried his hair off, walking around with only a towel covering his waist. Water dripped onto his carpet, but he paid it no mind, it would absorb eventually.

The preventor uniform was merely a pair of blue jeans, a white undershirt, and the preventor's jacket that came with the job. He finished off the outfit with a pair of black sneakers and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After the morning routine he went downstairs and grabbed his keys, heading for his black Toyota Camry. The leather interior radiated heat from the summer sun as he sat down and he chose to ignore it for now and started the contraption. It gave a loud roar before simmering down to a purr and he backed out of his driveway and headed to work.

There really wasn't anything to do at work. Mostly he was a paper-pusher and very rarely something serious came up. Apparently all of Relena's ideas of total pacifism had worked on the minds of most, but not all. In fact, he was so boggled with the papers that he rarely got time to do field work anyway.

"Good morning, Millardo-san, Lady Une is waiting for you in your office, she has something to share with you," one of the receptionists called out.

Millardo nodded her way and headed to his office.

Sure enough, Lady Une was there, her hair out and flowing as a sign of acceptance for her dominant personality. Her brown eyes were lit up with mischief as she smoothed out the satin blue skirt she wore with her white button up shirt.

"Good morning, Millardo," she greeted.

"Morning," he said, his voice completely silky.

"I have some…._good_ news for you, if you'd call it that."

"Oh? And what is this so called, good news?"

"You have a new secretary, that way you won't have to keep doing paperwork and you can immediately get back into your field work position."

Millardo raised an eyebrow as the door to his office was opened. Standing on the threshold was, in Millardo's opinion, a goddess. Her hair was long and green and reached past her but as nothing but a hair clip held a chunk of strands behind her head. Violet eyes shone with a little bit of admiration and he could have sworn he saw something pass through them, but it was only fleeting. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt that was tucked into a purple skirt and a matching purple jacket that was left open along with a pair of purple heels to match.

"Hajimemashite," she said bowing, her green hair blanketing her face, "my name is Setsuna Meiou."

She stood up straight, "Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu, Millardo-san."

**I've always pictured Millardo as a neat-freak, I don't know why though, but hey its what makes him hot right? Lol.**

**Somethings that you may not understand.**

**Hajimemashite – Pleased to meet you**

**Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu – please treat me favorably**


End file.
